TANGLED
by Park Okta
Summary: Baekhyun tak pernah tahu kalau ia bukanlah Putri dari Seokjin. Sampai pada suatu hari, Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membawa kembali Baekhyun pada orang tua kandungnya. CHANBAEK.GENDERSWITCH. (Chap 2 up)
1. chapter 1

**'TANGLED'**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER CAST (Find it by yourself)**

.

.

.

.

 _One day in 1996 .._

Sore hari di sebuah taman, seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman tersebut. Gadis itu tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Seokjin!" panggil seorang laki-laki

Seokjin tersenyum ketika laki-laki yang di tunggunya itu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ketika laki-laki itu berada di hadapannya, ia memeluknya sebentar.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menarik Seokjin untuk duduk kembali dan bertanya "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum "Tidak, aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu." Lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku di sini?" ekspresi lelaki itu seketika berubah menjadi lebih cerah dan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Heechul menerima lamaranku."

Lelaki itu berucap dengan semangat.

Senyum Seokjin seketika luntur mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh lelaki yang di cintainya tersebut.

Yunho, Byun Yunho. Lelaki itu adalah Byun Yunho, anak sulung dari pasangan suami-istri Byun Yoonjae dan Byun Minah. Pewaris tunggal dari Byun Corporation.

Byun Yunho, lelaki yang sangat di cintai Seokjin sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas. Seokjin bersahabat dengan Yunho karena ia selalu ingin berada di dekat Yunho. Ia tak ingin jauh dengan Yunho walaupun hanya berjarak satu meter, ia tak mau.

Lalu, Sekarang Lelaki yang di cintainya itu akan segera menikah dengan orang lain?

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Yunho menyakiti hatinya. Pertama, Saat Yunho mengatakan kalau ia mencintai wanita lain dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu. Sekarang, Ia memberitahu kalau ia telah melamar wanita yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Seokjin tahu kalau ini bukan salah Yunho kalau berita bahagia tersebut sangatlah menyedihkan untuknya. Tapi, tetap saja Ia tidak rela jika lelaki yang amat di cintainya itu menikah dengan orang lain. Bahkan sempat Seokjin menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat hubungan Yunho dengan Heechul berakhir, tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Terkadang ia ingin sekali memberitahu Yunho kalau ia sangat mencintai dirinya, Tapi pikiran itu ia hempaskan jauh-jauh setelahnya. Menurut Seokjin, Bukan wanita yang harus menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, tapi seharusnya seorang pria-lah yang harus paham dan mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh seorang wanita. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaan ini untuknya.

Sedangkan Heechul sendiri, Ia adalah seorang Putri dari pengusaha yang memiliki perusahaan Kim Inc. bernama Kim Jungsoo dan Istrinya, Kim Hani.

Tak salah jika Yunho mencintainya, gadis itu memang cantik. Dan yang paling di sukai oleh Yunho adalah kesederhanaannya. Karena kesederhanaannya itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi, Seokjin juga tak kalah cantik dan baiknya seperti Heechul. Lalu, Kenapa Yunho tak mencintainya?

Entahlah ...

Sudah bermenit-menit Seokjin terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Yunho tersebut. Lidahnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Kau baik?" Yunho menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Seokjin sedikit terkesiap "Y-Ya, Aku baik."

Yunho tersenyum "Syukurlah kalau begitu." lalu Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Seokjin menengadah "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi, Aku punya banyak urusan. Tapi, Jangan khawatir, Aku akan segera memberitahumu tentang tanggal pernikahanku dan Heenim. Kau harus datang ya?" Seokjin tersenyum kaku .

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut lantas pergi meninggal taman beserta Seokjin yang masih sakit hati karena berita pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Seokjin kini seperti kapal hancur, lebih parah dari kapal pecah. Semua barang kini tergeletak tak elit di lantai.

Bahkan sebagian barang pecah, hancur berkeping-keping seolah mencerminkan hatinya kini yang sudah hancur tak terbentuk.

Ya, Setelah kembali dari taman, sesampainya di rumah, Seokjin mengunci diri di kamar. Menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dalam kamarnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia benar-benar sakit hati sekarang.

Sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, semua perasaannya kini telah tercampur aduk.

"Aku membencimu, Yunho!" ucap Seokjin di sela-sela tangisannya.

Kepala yang tadinya tertunduk, kini terangkat. Terlihat mata Seokjin membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis, bahkan rambutnya kini sudah berantakkan karena di acak-acak oleh dirinya sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan keadaannya kini.

Seokjin menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya menyala seolah ingin memberitahu kalau rasa kebenciannya kini telah berkobar seperti api besar yang siap menjadikan segalanya menjadi abu.

"Aku membenci kalian. Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian bahagia di atas penderitaanku. Tidak akan!!" Seokjin meremas kuat sprei tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Yunho.

Karena apa?

Karena hari ini, Ia sudah sah menjadi Suami dari Kim Heechul.

Ah, mungkin sekarang menjadi Byun Heechul namanya.

Suasana bahagia memenuhi ballroom hotel bintang lima yang sengaja di sewa oleh Yoonjae untuk pernikahan Yunho dan juga Heechul.

Yunho benar-benar bahagia dapat bersanding wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya tersebut. Terlihat sedari tadi Yunho tersenyum tanpa henti sejak Janji Pernikahan telah selesai di ucapkannya dengan lancar tadi.

Yunho menggenggam tangan istrinya lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi istriku." Heechul hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Seokjin meremas kuat dress hitam yang di pakainya ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu tersenyum bahagia.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai kebahagiaan yang terjadi hari ini.

Seokjin datang ke pernikahan mereka saat ini hanya karena saat itu Yunho yang memintanya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia sudi untuk datang.

Seokjin menatap nanar kedua orang tersebut "Bisa-bisanya kalian tersenyum saat tahu kalau aku di sini tersakiti." Gumamnya dalam hati. "Aku bersumpah, kalian tidak akan tersenyum lagi setelah ini." tambahnya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _06 May 1997_

Yunho begitu bahagia saat sembilan bulan yang lalu ia di beritahu kalau istrinya tengah hamil.

Dan sekarang ia lebih bahagia karena Heechul hari ini sudah melahirkan Putrinya dengan selamat.

Kini Yunho, Kedua orang tua Yunho dan juga Kedua orang tua Heechul sedang menunggu Heechul sadar pasca melahirkan tadi. Sedangkan bayi perempuannya sudah di masukkan ke incubator terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Dokter memberitahu kalau keadaan Heechul sudah stabil dan bisa di jenguk, Yunho beserta kedua orang tua dan mertuanya memasuki kamar inap Heechul. Heechul tersenyum saat melihat rona bahagia terpatri di wajah suaminya.

Yunho mendekat, duduk di sisi ranjang lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik. Dimana anak kita?"

"Perawat akan datang sebentar lagi membawa Putri kita." Heechul tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak sabar bertemu Putrimu ya?" Minah bergurau

Heechul terkekeh pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hani mengusap surai putrinya lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang Ibu. Aku tidak menyangka putriku akan menjadi seorang Ibu secepat ini."

Heechul mengusap air mata sang Ibu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis di hari bahagiaku,Ma." Hani hanya terkekeh pelan.

Seorang perawat datang sambil membawa bayi perempuan dan memberikannya kepada Heechul.

"Ini putrimu, Nyonya." Heechul tersenyum "Terima kasih." perawat itu tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar inapnya.

Heechul mengusap lembut pipi bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya tersebut.

"Dia cantik bukan?"

"Ya, sangat cantik. Seperti Ibunya." Heechul tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" Yoonjae bertanya pada Yunho

"Ya, Ayah."

"Siapa?"

" **Byun Baekhyun**."

Heechul tersenyum menatap putrinya "Nama yang bagus."

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk putri kita." Heechul menoleh ke arah suaminya "Apa?" lalu Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kalung?"

"Ya, Kalung. Aku membelinya beberapa minggu sebelum kelahirannya. Cantik tidak?"

"Ini sangat indah."

"Aku akan memakaikannya." Heechul mengangguk setuju.

Semua orang tersenyum saat melihat kalung emas putih berliontinkan huruf 'B' melingkar di leher sang bayi.

Tanpa di sadari ada yang tersenyum sinis di balik pintu kamar Heechul.

Dengan langkah tenang, Seokjin memasuki rumah sakit dimana Heechul melahirkan.

Langkahnya boleh saja tenang, tapi Siapapun takkan bisa menebak apa yang ada di hati dan pikiran Seokjin saat ini.

Seokjin berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Heechul. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah bayi yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Ibunya tersebut.

Seokjin mengutuk anak tersebut, ia membenci anak itu karena telah membuat kebahagiaan lainnya ada dalam hidup mereka.

Saat Seokjin tahu kalau Heechul tengah mengandung anak dari Yunho, ia pernah berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia takkan membiarkan anak itu lahir ke dunia.

Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Heechul keguguran. Tapi, ternyata bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya tak kunjung meninggal. Justru sekarang bayi itu telah lahir ke dunia.

Seokjin sedikit mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar tersebut, ia juga mendengar siapa nama bayi itu.

"Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan kalian akan hilang, Byun." Seokjin tersenyum miring lalu pergi.

.

.

.

 _A few months later ..._

Heechul tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat bayi perempuannya tertidur pulas di ranjang tidurnya.

Ia mengusap mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang gembil dengan lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidup Mama, Sayang. Mama bahagia sekali karena memilikimu sebagai putri Mama." Heechul mencium dahi putrinya.

Heechul masih saja menatap putrinya yang tengah tertidur itu seolah tidak ada hari lain untuk menatapnya seperti ini.

Lalu, Seorang pelayan rumah Byum masuk ke kamar membuat Heechul menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nyonya, Sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kamar putriku." ucap Heechul menatap putrinya kembali.

"Tapi, Nyonya harus makan atau Tuan akan memarahi kami nanti."

"Kalau begitu bawa makan siangku kesini."

"Tapi, itu akan menganggu Nona kecil, Nyonya." Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun. Minta salah seorang pelayan untuk berjaga di depan kamar putriku."

Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk.

Heechul mengecup dahi putrinya cukup lama lalu menatapnya, seolah memberitahu putrinya kalau ia tak rela jika harus meninggalkan kamarnya.

Pelayan itu menatap majikannha aneh. Tak biasanya, majikannya itu sebegitu khawatir pada putrinya yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Kau baik, Nyonya?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Hanya saja, aku sedikit khawatir tentangnya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Nyonya. Nona Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja."

Heechul mengangguk setuju lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun beserta si pelayan yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Entah dari mana, kapan dan bagaimana, kini Seokjin sudah berada di rumah keluarga Byun dengan memakai pakaian pelayan.

Dan hebatnya, pelayan di rumah Byun tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Seharusnya pelayan di sini setidaknya menghafal wajah teman seper pelayannya.

Oh, Kini Seokjin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menampakkan wajahnya saat pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul dulu. 'Bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku nanti?' pikirnya.

Seokjin berperilaku normal layaknya pelayan lainnya agar tidak ada yang curiga terhadapnya. Ia menaiki lantai dua di mana kamar Baekhyun berada.

Oh.. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh Seokjin?

Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang mana di depan kamarnya ada seorang penjaga.

Sampai di depan kamar tersebut, Seokjin hendak membukanya tapi di tahan oleh si penjaga.

"Siapa kau?"

'Sial!' rutuk Seokjin, ternyata penjaga ini menyadari keberadaannya.

Tubuh Seokjin menegang , nafasnya tercekat. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang.

Seokjin melihat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu lalu mengambilnya lantas memukul kepala si penjaga dengan benda itu. Setelahnya si penjaga tak sadarkan diri, ia meraih knop pintu lalu memasuki kamar tersebut.

Seokjin berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang bayi tersebut lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh bayi itu, menggendongnya secara perlahan lantas membawanya pergi dari rumah itu secepatnya sebelum ada yang datang dan memergokinya.

.

.

.

Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Ia seperti punya firasat buruk yang akan menimpa putrinya. Tapi, ia tepis jauh-jauh firasat tersebut.

'Baekhyun-ku baik-baik saja' Heechul terus merapalkan kaliamat tersebut dalam hatinya.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia seorang Ibu. Firasat seorang Ibu tak pernah salah bukan?

Ia melempar sendok ke atas piringnya dengan kasar lalu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, ia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan jalan ke kamar putrinya itu.

"Astaga!"

Heechul begitu terkejut melihat salah seorang pelayannya tak sadarkan diri di depan kamar putrinya. Ia semakin di buat panik ketika melihat pintu kamar putrinya terbuka lebar. Segera ia berlari lalu memasuki kamar putrinya itu.

Ketakutan yang sedari tadi hinggap dalam hatinya kini terjadi. Putrinya tidak ada dalam ranjang tidurnya, Baekhyun tidak ada dalam kamarnya. 'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' pikirnya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Heechul berteriak histeris memanggil nama putrinya. Air matanya sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya sekarang.

Beberapa pelayan datang panik karena mendengar teriakan sang majikan. Dan mereka lebih di buat panik sekaligus takut ketika tak mendapati Majikan Kecilnya tidak ada dalam ranjang tidurnya.

"Cepat kalian telepon Tuan Yunho dan hubungi polisi sekarang." perintah Ketua pelayan pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Baik." kedua pelayan itu pun pergi mengerjakan perintah sang ketua.

Sementara Ketua pelayan itu menengkan sang majikan yang masih shock akan kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Yunho tergesa-gesa memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Kepanikan kini terpatri di wajahnya tersebut ketika mendengar kabar kalau putrinya hilang, di culik.

Yunho bahkan tak peduli dengan meeting bernilai milyaran won yang kini ia tinggalkan. Ia hanya peduli pada anaknya dan kondisi istrinya sekarang. 'Pasti ia sangat shock.' pikirnya.

Yunho melihat istrinya tengah meringkuk di lantai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Yunho pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyun.. putri kita.. dia.."

Heechul bahkan tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena sang suami memeluknya lebih erat.

"Putri kita baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Lalu, Kedua orang tuanya dan kedua mertuanya datang dengan wajah sama paniknya.

Hani lebih dulu mendekat pada putrinya , membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Ibu mertuanya memeluk istrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yunho? Bagaimana bisa cucuku hilang?" Yoonjae begitu panik hingga suaranya terdengar seperti berteriak.

Yunho tertunduk lalu menggeleng "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kejadiannya seperti apa."

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" sang Ayah mertua bertanya.

"Mereka sedang menuju kemari."

Minah mendekati putranya lalu mengelus lengannya, menenangkan putra itu. Ia tahu walaupun putranya ini terlihat kuat, tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih seperti Ayah lainnya pada umumnya jika kehilangan anaknya.

Si penjaga yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri, kini terbangun seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Lalu, tak lama setelah itu, beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan."

"Selamat Siang."

"Jadi, Bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya?" Yunho hanya menggeleng, seolah ia sulit untuk mengucapkan satu kata patah pun.

"Siapa yang terakhir kali bersama putrimu?"

"Nona kecil sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Ada seorang penjaga yang berjaga di kamar ini." jawab si ketua pelayan.

Polisi itu memanggil sang penjaga untuk mendekat. "Ceritakan kejadiannya!"

"Aku mengenal semua pelayan yang ada di rumah Tuan Byun. Tapi, saat aku berjaga di depan kamar Nona kecil, ada seorang wanita yang menyamar sebagai pelayan dan hendak memasuki kamar Nona. Aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi dia memukulku dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa." jelas si penjaga.

"Kau mengingat wajahnya?"

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Baiklah, kami akan menyelidiki siapa pelakunya. Kami permisi." para Polisi itu pun pergi.

"Putri kalian pasti bisa di temukan." Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah.

Yunho tak habis pikir, perempuan mana yang tega menjauhkan anak dari Ibunya? perempuan itu pasti iblis!.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

...

 **Author's Note** :

Annyeonghaseyo, Okta imnida.*tebar confetti*

Aku 99 Line yaaa , salam kenal...

Kalian pernah nonton 'Tangled' kan? nahh jadi cerita ini aku buat karena terinspirasi dari film itu dan aku bikin cerita ini dengan judul yg sama karena aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa-_- but seriously, this story is purely dari otak aku :v Dan ini mungkin ga akan sampe berpuluh-puluh chapter.

Berhubung Chanbaek bias OTP aku jadi main castnya di sini mereka. Tadinya aku mau buat cerita ini dalam satu chapt terus tamat tapi kayaknya kepanjangan hehehe ...

Chapt pertama aku buat tentang asal-usulnya dulu yaa, soalnya aku ga begitu pintar kalo buat cerita flasback :v

Btw, ini fanfic pertama aku. Jadi, yaa maklumin aja kalo begitu bagus hehehe .. but seriously, sebenernya ini bingung mau di publish apa engga, soalnya takut ada yg ga suka gitu -_- *pesimis ya aku:v*

Maafkan klo cerita narasinya berbeli-belit , ngebosenin, atau apalah.. itu ngetiknya gemeteran sumpah:v maklum lah yaa namanya juga masih amatir hehe ..

Kalo banyak yg suka , mungkin bakal aku lanjut hihiw...

Reviewfavfollow juseyooo ...

See you next time gaesss ..


	2. Chapter 2

**TANGLED**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OC (Find it by yourself)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ten years later..._

Sebuah keluarga tengah mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan di sebuah hutan yang katanya hutan tersebut jarang sekali di kunjungi oleh banyak orang.

Tidak. Bukan karena hutan itu angker -walau sebenarnya banyal orang berkata seperti itu-. Melainkan hutan itu terletak sangat jauh dari perkotaan.

Park Hyukjae dan istrinya, Park Seohyun. Serta kedua anaknya, Park Yoora dan Park Chanyeol, memang sudah jauh-jauh hari akan mengadakan piknik di hutan tersebut.

Oh, bahkan Hyukjae begitu mengagumi keindahan alam yang di sajikan oleh hutan yang konon katanya angker itu.

orang-orang itu salah, batin Hyukjae.

Walau angker juga, keluarga yang satu ini tidak akan kembali begitu saja dari hutan tersebut. Pasalnya keluarga ini adalah keluarga pecinta alam. Dan mereka begitu menikmati berada di hutan ini.

Ketika Hyukjae menemukan spot yang bagus untuk berpiknik, ia pun membentangkan tikar yang di bawanya ke permukaan tanah.

Begitu selesai di bentangkan, keluarga pecinta alam itu pun duduk di atas tikar tersebut.

Seohyun yang di bantu oleh putrinya, Yoora, mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa lalu meletakkannyameletakkannya di atas tikar tersebut.

"Hutan ini sangat indah." ucap Chanyeol

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus menjaga keindahan ini." ucap Hyukjae

"Di suruh menjaga taman saja dia malas apalagi menjaga hutan sebesar ini." ucap Yoora yang di akhiri dengan decihan kesal

"Kau begitu menyebalkan, Noona." ucap Chanyeol merengut

"Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan." ucap Yoora

Kakak beradik itu memang sering kali beradu mulut.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putra-putrinya bertengkar.

"Sudah cukup... " ucap Seohyun melerai

Yoora hanya mendengus kesal .

"Ibu, apa aku boleh berkeliling hutan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Jangan. Kau akan di makan hewan buas nanti." itu bukan Seohyun yang menjawab, tapi Yoora.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Pasalnya, Noona-nya itu memang terkadang begitu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, Chanyeol tahu kalau Yoora begitu menyayanhi dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ya?" ucap Chanyeol jahil

Yoora tersenyum remeh pada adiknya. "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? aku hanya kasihan pada hewan buas yang akan memakanmu nanti. Dagingmu kan tidak enak."

"Cih, tidak mau mengaku."

Yoora hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, meledek sang adik.

"Sudahlah, kalian suka sekali berdebat. Jika kau ingin berkeliling boleh saja, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Arrachi?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lucu. Lalu, kemudian berlari memasuki hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar kagum pada keindahan hutan tersebut. Pasalnya, semakin ia memasuki hutan itu, ia semakin menemukan banyak keindahan di dalamnya.

Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah, batin Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin berkeliling, namun niat awalnya harus terkecoh karena ia melihat seekor kelinci putih yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Melihat kelinci lucu seperti itu pun, Chanyeol berusaha menangkapnya. Namun, ternyata kelinci itu melompat jauh sebelum Chanyeol menangkapnya. Alhasil, Chanyeol terus mengejar kelinci tersebut.

Chanyeol masih anak-anak dan tentu anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya pasti menyukai kelinci apalagi kelinci itu begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terus mengejar kelinci tersebut hingga ia tak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah memasuki hutan begitu jauh.

Chanyeol tidak peduli seberapa jauh ia sekarang, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menangkap kelinci itu.

Dan usahanya tak sia-sia, Chanyeol dapat menangkap kelinci itu ketika kelinci itu lengah.

"Whoa... Kau lucu sekali." ucap Chanyeol

Chanyeol membawa kelinci itu kedalam dekapannya sedangkan tangan lainnya tak berhenti mengusap bulu lembut kelinci putih itu.

Chanyeol berniat kembali pada Ibunya lalu menunjukkan kelinci yang ia tangkap itu. Tapi, belum sempat melangkah, Chanyeol mendengar suara asing yang begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dan Chanyeol semakin takut ketika suara itu semakin jelas terdengar oleh telinga panjangnya.

Suaranya terdengar seperti...

Seperti...

Seperti... Anjing hutan!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa anjing hutan tengah berlari kearahnya sambil menggonggong.

Takut, Chanyeol pun berlari menjauh.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari menghindari anjing hutan yang justru sekarang malah mengejarnya.

Chanyeol terlalu fokus menyelamatkan diri hingga ia tak melihat akar pohon di depannya dan itu membuatnya terjatuh. Kelinci yang berada di dekapannya pun terlepas. Siku Chanyeol pun terluka karena saat berlari tadi menembus ranting-ranting pohon yang tajam.

Chanyeol bergerak mundur ketika anjing hutan itu perlahan mendekatinya.

Takut, Chanyeol benar-benar takut sekarang. Sekarang ia menyesal karena sudah berlari jauh hanya untuk menangkap seekor kelinci.

Chanyeol bingung, benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa jika ia berteriak minta tolong akan ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya? Apa itu mungkin?

Chanyeol tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak, Chanyeol akan berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan.

"TOLONG!!!!!"

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke hutan untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus mencari beberapa tanaman supaya bisa di masak dan di makan untuk malam nanti.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun dan Seokjin berada, di tengah hutan yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Konyol.

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang tinggal di hutan adalah terkonyol yang pernah di lakukan. Tapi, tidak untuk Seokjin.

Semenjak ada beberapa polisi yang mendatangi rumahnya -yang dulu-, Seokjin seketika panik dan membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang jauh. Ke tempat yang tidak akan bisa di temukan banyak orang. Dan sejak saat itu, Seokjin sangat antisipasi pada orang baru.

Katakan Seokjin terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin seorang pun yang dapat menemukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi mencari teman-temannya.

Orang?

Bukan.

Tapi, binatang.

Well, binatang makhluk hidup juga bukan?

Bahkan Baekhyun memberi mereka nama. Dan Baekhyun dapat mengingat semua binatang yang telah ia berikan nama. Whoaaaa...

Aneh bukan?

Ya, sedikit.

Tapi, Setidaknya dengan binatang-binatang itu Baekhyun tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba saja terkejut karena mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong. Baekhyun pun berlari mencari sumber suara.

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki -yang mungkin lebih tua sedikit darinya- tengah ketakutan karena anjing hutan yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibas kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengusir binatang-binatang itu. Dan cara Baekhyun berhasil, binatang-binatang itu pun pergi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat lantas membantu bocah itu berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, aku baik. Terima kasih."

"Oh, kau berdarah." ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat siku bocah itu berdarah

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Setelah ini kau harus mengobatinya." ucap Baekhyun seraya melilitkan sapu tangan putih miliknya

Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ketika sang Ibu memanggil namanya. Ia hendak lari namun bocah itu menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?"

"Kau bisa masuk tapi tidak bisa keluar bagaimana?"

Bocah itu hanya meringis.

Baekhyun memghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau lurus saja terus setelah itu belok ke kiri. Kau akan menemukan jalan keluarnya di sana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Baekhyun langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan bocah tersebut.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya bocah itu sembari teriak

Tapi, Baekhyun sudah cukup jauh hingga tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari kearah keluarganya yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Ibu!!"

Seohyun tersenyum melihat putra kesayangannya tengah berlari.

"Ibu! Ayah!"

Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika ia telah sampai di tempat piknik keluarganya itu.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya sang Ayah, Hyukjae.

"Aku tadi sedang menangkap seekor kelinci."

"Lalu, dimana kelincinya?" tanya Seohyun

"Ia melarikan diri."

Seohyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ayah, Ibu, Apa tarzan mempunyai saudara perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu polos

Yoora tergelak begitu keras mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Haha... Kau pikir tarzan mempunyai seorang Ibu yang dapat menghasilkan seorang adik untuknya begitu?" ucap Yoora masih dengan tawanya

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae

"Tadi ketika ada beberapa anjing hutan yang hampir menerkamku, ada seorang bocah perempuan yang menolong dan mengusir anjing hutan itu dengan mudahnya." cerita Chanyeol begitu dramatis

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Seohyun khawatir

"Kenapa anjing hutan itu tidak memakanmu?" ucap Yoora meledek

"Yoora.." tegur sang Ayah

Yoora hanya berdecak.

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja siku-ku sedikit berdarah. Tapi, Ibu tenang saja, gadis tarzan itu sudah menutup lukaku."

"Dengarkan Ayah,Chanyeol. Tarzan tidak mempunyai saudara, entah itu saudara perempuan atau laki-laki. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Ayah dan Ibunya, jadi tidak mungkin ia mempunyai saudara." ucap Hyukjae

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, jika kau ingin melihat seperti apa saudara tarzan, kau bisa melihat kakakmu." tambah Hyukjae seraya tertawa

"Aku?!" ucap Yoora tak terima

"Itu berarti aku adalah tarzannya , begitu?" ucap Chanyeol polos

Hyukjae mengangguk seraya tertawa.

Seohyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi tarzan jika dia yang jadi saudara perempuanku." ucap Chanyeol seraya mempoutkan bibirnya

Menggemaskan.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mempunya adik seorang tarzan. Wlee.." ucap Yoora lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

"Sudahlah.. Kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar? Chanyeol cepat habiskan makananmu." ucap Seohyun

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini kita akan berburu sebentar lalu kembali ke kota. Bagaimana?" ucap Hyukjae

"Yassss!!!" seru Yoora dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Lalu mereka semua tertawa bersama. Setelah itu menikmati sisa waktu yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeonghaseyo yeorubun!!!!! *tebar dollar*

masih inget dengan ff ini kah?

uuu maaf ya ini pendek, soalnya chapt ini sempet ke apus dan aku harus nulis ulang lagi : /syedih\

Dan ini masih anget pemirsahh... /serabi kali ah anget\

Jelek ya? namanya juga masih amatiran dan diriku bukanlah Kak Raisa (CHANBAEXO) yang pinter bikin FF bagus wwkwkwkw

dan buat yang nanya ini ff remake atau gimana, tungguin aja ampe ceritanya kelar. Soalnya aku juga bingung nyebutnya apa wkwkwkw /ini authornya gelo masa ff sendiri ko gatau wkwkwkw\

At last, Selamat Tahun Baru 2018 chingudeul!!!! Semoga apa yang di cita-citakan dapat tergapai, sukses buat kedepannya, bisa ketemu bias entah itu di koriyah ataupun di indo dan semoga aja acara lamaran Chanyeol sama Okta berjalan dengan baik dan lancar /di sleding baekhyun\

Hope you enjoy this chapt gaes...

ga suka? gausah di read ya sayangg...

Review/Fav/Follow juseyo...


End file.
